dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Revelations
} |name = Revelations |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = Revelations - Blackwall 3.png |px = 350px |location = Val Royeaux, Skyhold |start = Skyhold |end = |qcat = |related = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Revelations is a companion quest for Blackwall in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition right|200px This quest is initiated after talking to Blackwall in Skyhold following the events of Here Lies the Abyss and Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts as soon as you have a high approval with him. Blackwall invites the Inquisitor for a drink at the Herald's Rest where he shares an anecdote from his youth. When the Inquisitor next approaches the stables, they find a letter attached to the griffon Blackwall carved (using the Search function). An Inquisition messenger then approaches and informs the Inquisitor that Blackwall has disappeared and hands over a note missing from the reports, which Blackwall surreptitiously removed from Leliana's files. Note: If pursuing a romance with him the player must have finished his romance quest first before this quest can become available. Walkthrough right|300px Travel to Val Royeaux next. The execution is taking place on the west side of the Summer Bazaar. Just as Mornay is about to be hanged, Blackwall interrupts the execution, and informs the crowd that he was responsible for the murdering of Callier family. His real name is in fact Thom Rainier, a former captain in Celene I's army and Mornay's former commanding officer. Note, bringing Cole and Varric will lead to interesting commentary. After this the Inquisitor can access the Val Royeaux Prison in order to speak to Rainier and learn more details of his past. Rainier is in the farthest cell on the left. Afterwards Cullen arrives to discuss the situation. Cullen hands the Inquisitor a report of Rainier, saying that, if needed, the Inquisition could use its resources to get Rainier into their custody. The Inquisitor can then choose to leave Rainier in the prison or get him out to judge him at Skyhold instead. If the Inquisitor wants to judge Rainier in Skyhold, two potential war table operations can become available - Rainier's Release: An Alternative and/or Thom Rainier's Fate. Completing either operation progresses this quest to the judgment. See Sit in Judgment for specifics. Rewards * 1,934 XP * 400 Influence * 3 Power Results * If the Inquisitor chooses to free Blackwall to atone for his past, or to send him to the Grey Wardens after the defeat of Corypheus, Blackwall . * If a female Inquisitor has romanced Blackwall up to this point, he will approach her throne and ask what is to become of them. The Inquisitor has four choices, two of which will continue the relationship, and the other two which will end it. * Blackwall of the Inquisitor keeping him in servitude to "continue the lie", which will also be reflected in later dialogue choices. A female Inquisitor who previously romanced Blackwall won't have the option to continue the romance if this option is selected. * Decisions made in this quest have consequences for the Trespasser epilogue. Bugs * After completing one of the two war table missions to make Rainier available for judgment, performing the action to 'Sit' on the Inquisitor's throne and begin the judgment may instead lead to a very long load screen, followed by the game suddenly returning to the audience chamber and several relevant actors (namely Rainier, Josephine, and a dozen Inquisition soldiers) spawning close to the throne. The Inquisitor is unable to interact with the throne, Josephine, or Rainier. Reloading a save from prior to selecting the throne will usually solve this problem and allow the judgment to be carried out as intended. Gallery Blackwall-Farewell-Note-Friendship.png|Blackwall's letter to the Inquisitor Blackwall-Farewell-Note-Romance.png|Blackwall's letter to a romanced Inquisitor Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition companion quests